


higher stakes

by tangentiallly



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, a discussion about opera night, post opera night, very very mildly implied jacques/bertrand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangentiallly/pseuds/tangentiallly
Summary: “Howis letting Jacques find out by himself or from someone else better?”“.... saves us the trouble of having to go through the conversation of telling him we committed murder, like I just said?” Kit raised an eyebrow.He ran a hand through his hair, looking frustrated. “I don’t think I have the same luxury as you do when it comes to this.”“Luxury? What’sthatsupposed to mean?” She demanded, narrowing her eyes.





	higher stakes

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE
> 
> please don't copy this story to another site

“I think we should tell Jacques,” Bertrand began carefully, “what happened that night during La Forza del Destino.”

Kit frowned. “Why? And I thought you don’t want him to know, or have you changed your mind on that?”

“I_ don’t_ want him to know,” he grimaced. “But with all the rumors surfacing and people trying to investigate, I think he’s going to find out sooner or later anyway.”

“Not necessarily,” Kit’s frown deepened.

“Well, unless we all like, die in a fire next week together at Esme's tea party -”

“Not unlikely,” Kit muttered darkly.

“True,” Bertrand sighed. “But still, the point stands - if he’s going to find out, I would rather it be from me. Us. Whatever.”

“_If_ he’s going to find out anyway, and if he find out by himself or through someone else, then it would save us the trouble of having to tell him about it,” Kit countered. “Personally, I think that would avoid a lot of unnecessary conversations such as, well, talking to him about how we committed murder.”

“I -” Bertrand began, and paused again. “_How_ is letting Jacques find out by himself or from someone else better?”

“.... saves us the trouble of having to go through the conversation of telling him we committed murder, like I just said?” Kit raised an eyebrow.

He ran a hand through his hair, looking frustrated. “I don’t think I have the same luxury as you do when it comes to this.”

“_Luxury_? What’s_ that_ supposed to mean?” She demanded, narrowing her eyes.

He gave her a hard look. “No matter what you kept from him and lied to him about - you’re still - you’re still family, he’s not going to just stop being family with you no matter how he felt after finding out all this - even if it’s from someone else or even plastered across_ the Daily Punctilio_ \- it’ll take time to get back to before but you’ll never really lose him but that’s not the case for _me_ -” he stopped, breathing unevenly.

She wanted to tell him he’s being ridiculous, that Jacques wasn’t going to drop him as a friend over a murder, before the words “over a murder” came out she realized the three words sounded even more ridiculous, and she closed her eyes for a moment, and said, “It’s a mission. An order. He’s not going to like it, but it’s an order, he’ll understand_ that_. And he’ll understand why we didn’t say anything.” The words sounded hollow in her own ears and she wasn’t sure if she even believed it herself.

He looked at her, and pointed out darkly. “You don’t believe that. You don’t even _sound_ like you believe that.”

She sighed, “Look, if you really think so, isn’t tell him what happened just giving up? When maybe he won’t even find out?”

He shook his head. “I heard Olaf talking to him about it and he agreed it’s suspicious and now that he decided it’s suspicious - it’s just a matter of time. I just think - it’s going to be worse if he finds out on his own.”

She was silent for a moment. “What did Beatrice say?”

“Haven’t asked her yet,” he hesitated. “There’s a part of me that’s afraid she’ll say she’s down for framing someone and I’m afraid might - take her advice but then it’ll all still come out anyway and - I don’t know.”

“So, you want to tell him,” she concluded slowly.

“I think so,” he closed his eyes, and then said, “I can keep your name out of it if you want.”

“Don’t say things like that,” she laughed sharply. “I might take the offer, and then you’ll regret it, and then I will. But anyway, we should also talk to Beatrice first. She might still talk us into framing someone else,” Kit said.

“We should.” He agreed, then admitted quietly. “And I don’t even know if I want that to happen or not.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr](https://beatricebidelaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
